User talk:Greg Cassella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Arsenal (Gokaiger) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Gokai Change Hello. Please don't remove the set images for Gokai Change. Thanks. Dchallofjustice 19:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Or the second Gekiranger full team change.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Links Did you know that there's no need to use the URL for in-wiki links? I noticed you've been using (as an example) [ http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/GoseiKnight GoseiKnight] (without spaces), and [ GoseiKnight] (again, without the spaces) does the exact same thing. Makes it easier to correct any coding problems or make changes to pages for episodes that haven't yet aired. Just a little hint to help make editing easier, and your job shorter! Nbajammer 18:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Inasmuch 'Inasmuch as' is a real phrase, man. No need to change it. The same goes for 'Insofar as'.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 04:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ninja FalconMegazord Hi. Went with Ninja FalconMegazord as it is a combo of all six and it doesn't go beyond that, unlike Ninja Megazord (TV) in which the Falconzord is independent and connects to Shogun Megazord as well. Under our standards now, if we went with Ninja Megazord as a title we'll have to separate Ninja FalconZord into its own page. Better to go with all six in one page, since they really all go together.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Gokai Changes Your last edits on the Gokai Changes page had been reverted. We have just covered Goraigers and Go-On Wings. Go-On Wings is a team change (for Go-Onger) and that's why it's up in the teams section. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 01:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ranger spellings Hey Greg, I've noticed that for some reason you have been returning some rangers to the camelcase. At this time, the only ones we have under the camelcase are in the range of Goranger to Magiranger and Gekiranger unless they fall under a special case (Carranger). For the others, see the Style Guide/Sentai Spellings page. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Please stop changing Go-Onger or Go-On to Go-onger/Go-on (respectively). Per the Style Guide, it is supposed to be Go-Onger/Go-On (respectively). Nbajammer 08:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) {C This "{C" doesn't work. No need to use it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing. I see your progress on th right hand side tab.- User:Jonathan Leung didn't sign his post. Oh? Was kinda shocked when you got the Battlezord Achievement near the same time I was. Joker-Man 03:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Categories I see lately you have been creating several categories. However, many of them are unnecessary and only serve to clutter the list of categories per ranger. I'm afraid I must ask you to stop creating categories based on weapon type, element, fighting style, and age. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) can someone create a Wiki-background ? can someone create a Wiki-background ? HaosWolf-ShadowIngram 20:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You've been so good with maintaining that I just gave you a Battlizer. LOL. You now have rollback capability. Which means if you see any hassling/mis-edits you can delete all the user's consecutive entries in one go, without having to 'undo'. Though I'll give you a month to prove you'll use it wisely. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for spotting my error re:Basco. Needed that. Eyes and mind tangled from typing too much. Haha. Ranger Keys First off, thanks again for maintaining the Ranger Key page and other heavy pages. I did one small thing though, which is leave the rangers' names on the Megazord Key section. This is so people don't have to click into the links or search for the connection with whichever teams. Thanks again man. :Saw you uploaded a batch of in-credits Gokai Changes. If you're planning on using them for Gokai Changes you might wanna hold off on that and keep your in-show photos. ::Uploading them in Hero Getter was a fantastic idea. Kudos.